


Birthday.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Jared's first birthday with Jensen as a married couple.





	Birthday.

Jared rolled over in bed reaching for Jensen and he wasn't there with him. The older man normally slept in but he could hear him making breakfast and singing to himself. Jared got up and walked into the kitchen. He smiled at his watched Jensen dance around a little. 

“Is the free show, my gift?” He asked with small chuckle as he watched Jensen jump a little. 

The older man flipped Jared the bird. “Fuck you Padalecki.” 

“You already did.” 

He walked up to his husband and wrapped his arms around him. Jensen turned around in Jared's arms. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled down for a kiss. 

“Happy birthday darlin'. I have a gifted for you.” He said with a smile. 

*****

Jensen pulled away from husband and walked over to where the gift was. He grabbed the box and handed it to Jared. The younger man opened the box. He pulled out plane tickles to Seattle. 

“Seattle?” 

“Keep going.” Jensen said with smile. 

Jared pulled out another piece of paper for a hotel reservations for the next weekend. He looked at bottom of the box and saw two tickles to a Pearl Jam concert. 

“Holy shit.” Jared said with a smile showing his dimples. 

“We didn't get a honeymoon because we were busy. So I thought this would be great.” 

Jared through his arms around his husband. “Thank you so much.” 

“You're welcome baby.” 

*****

Jared pulled Jensen down and kissed him deeply. Jensen turned his husband around and bent him over the island. He pulled down his bottoms under the swell of Jared's sweet ass. He slid two fingers into the hole that was still loose from the night before.

“You're still open from last night.” He said as he hit his sweet spot. 

“Just fuck me.” Jared moaned. 

Jensen slowly slid his finger's out. Jared whimper a the lost of fullness. Jensen gabbed lube that kept in kitchen. He pulled out his hard cock and put lube on it. He lined himself up behind Jared. He moaned when he felt Jensen push into him in one go. The older man didn't wait before he started fucking him. Jensen moaned when he felt Jared starting to push back. 

“Fuck, Jensen.” Jared moaned. 

He could feel Jared tightening around him. He knew that his husband wasn't going last long. He slid his hand around his middle and wrapped his hand around Jared's hard cock and started to pump it. 

“Jack, I'm not going to last long.”

“Come for me baby.” He said as he gently squeezed his cock. 

Jensen turned Jared's head so he could kiss him. He slid his tongue into his husband's mouth. Their tongues did a dance together. Jared tightened around his husband as he came moaning Jensen's name. He felt Jensen thrust into him hard before he stilled. Jared moaned as he felt the warm come filling him. He felt his husband place a soft kiss on his shoulder. Jensen gently pulled out of Jared. He got a wash rug with warm water and cleaned himself and Jared off. The younger man pulled up his bottoms. 

*****

Jared turned around and looked at Jensen with a smile. “This has been a great birthday so far.” 

“I'm glad. I would give you world if I could.” He said softly. 

“You already have given me the world. I have you and that's all I've ever needed.” He said with a teary smile. 

“You're such a sap. I love you so much.” He said as he kissed Jared softly. 

He kissed Jensen back. “I love you too.” 

They ate their breakfast and just spend the rest of day hanging out together. Jared knew this was one of the best birthdays he had so far. Because it was his first birthday with Jensen as he husband and that meant the world to him.


End file.
